


EnForced Connection

by IBenRedeemed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Animal Attack, Blue butterfly, Bugs & Insects, Chivalry, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Force Bond (Star Wars), Healthy Relationships, Innuendo, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2020, Reylofest, Romance, SPOILERS for TROS, Sweet, That's Not How The Force Works, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBenRedeemed/pseuds/IBenRedeemed
Summary: After The Rise of Skywalker there is a future for Ben Solo and Rey living out their lives as a dyad in the force. Join them on their first date and their ensuing adventures as a couple in love. Dissatisfied by the revelations and ending of TROS? Read on Reylo fans, I fix it...Current content is chapters 1-4, the first half or part 1 of volume I.  The full work expected to be three volumes worth.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rose Tico, Chewbacca & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a long time writer but this is my first fan fiction. Enjoy.

Ben stands in a warm cave illuminated by tiny bioluminescent orbs serenely floating in air. It is like being surrounded by a dark galaxy of swirling stars. All is as planned. 

He force senses her drawing near before he audibly hears her footsteps on the moist sand. Rey-- emerges from a tunnel she had excused herself to momentarily. Ben pivots and beholds her.

He does so with the same awe as when he first saw her soft face encircled by floating snow. That memory appears in his vision as feelings of shame and exposure surface. But the echo of the past dissolves into the present as Rey walks toward him surrounded by light. Inspired by her gaze, those dour sentiments that haunted him so long, are exchanged with feelings of twitterpation and optimism. Though only days have passed since he threw his red cross saber into the ocean of Kef Bir, Kylo Ren felt like a lifetime gone. So, that memory of their encounter in the snow would forever be profound, for it altered his life’s orbit, and brought him to this moment. A woman who could know his history, witness his darkest action, and still find him redeemable, seemed like a woman worth keeping in his life. 

Longing for a woman set in, especially after his mother had passed on into the force. She is a distant and hazy memory now; long clouded by misunderstanding, resentment, abandonment, and rage. But the innocent draw to the influence of femininity strikes him. It was one of many desires that rushed to him as Ben Solo. The last time he saw his mother they were both suspended between death and life. No audible words were spoken, just a communication of hearts. A primordial exchange of sorrow and forgiveness. Then, on her part, a breathing of life back into him that rebounded him from ghostly fade into the dimension of life. The last order given by General Leia Organa Skywalker Solo was for Ben to utilize the force in symbiotic sustainment of mutual surrender. Though foreign to Jedi, Sith, and First Order alike, Ben accepted this mission as he said goodbye, and the force compelled them in different directions. 

As he gazes at Rey draped in delicate linen of pink shades flowing as she walks; indeed, seeking the presence of feminine beauty is his new direction. He once again marvels over her hair style that he already complimented her on earlier in the evening. Half of it is braided around the side of her head, while the other half is long and flowing with small silver flowers in it. He never understood how women constructed such unique and stable creations. In this way, Rey is different now too. As attacks on her survival soften, so too do her demeanor and appearance. But no amount of pink and make-up hides what Ben has always seen inside of Rey: ferocity. It is the quality he finds most attractive. It was immediately evident when they dueled in the snowy forest. Not that the galaxy does not have an abundance of savagery. But her brand of it is restrained. She has a natural tendency toward using her intensity in service of something greater. In defense of a droid, in defense of a friend, in defense of a political cause, in defense of a man labeled as her enemy. He admires the power of her self-control amid strong passion and vows to work on that same quality within himself. This thought is timely for at this moment in gazing at her all manners of his body begin to stiffen and he needs to slow down and relax. He clears his throat as he turns to the side as he asks her, “Are you enjoying this planet, Rey?” Before she can reply, Ben’s mind drifts into the past again, as his mind has become so prone to doing lately. There is much to process. He is thinking about the hours prior…

Ben sits in the outdoor commissary on the resistance base speaking with Rose. She is chowing down on food she loves: Dextoff Kabobs. Ben overts his eyes to the camouflage canopy above them as it rises and falls in the gentle breeze. He feels strategically drawn to Rose for the time being. She has been the friendliest and welcoming of anyone. He seeks solace in that. Though the resistance is an open and forgiving faction accepting of the lukewarm and traitor alike, on the personal level, it takes time for individuals to warm up to the newly arrived. The infamous rebellious son of the General is no exception. He was told that Rose is a good female friend of Rey’s. For all of Ben’s skills, what he needs help with is not within his usual set. Sure, he has the power to probe Rey’s mind as he has done before. But he has left those aggressive and invasive tactics behind. He needs a gentle approach and he knows Rose can help with that. “It’s called ‘a date,’” she says, partially showing her half-chewed kabob as she speaks. “I don’t know why they call it that. But I know its very popular practice for creatures in the Solarian system. It’s a tradition that aids in the permanent bonding of creatures. I’ve never been on one, but they sound like something I’d like to try.” Ben takes what she says into consideration and wants to push things further, “There are many details I would like to plan. Will you help me?” Rose looks surprised as she swallows hard on her now overly chewed Dextoff. Asking for help, and from her of all people, is the last thing she expects Ben Solo to be doing at this moment. But having better known General Leia over the last year, she is intrigued at the thought of collaborating with her elusive son, whom she has always wondered about. With that, Rose nods in agreement. 

Ben walks through the base’s glossy metallic hallway but stops abruptly. Two sets of eyes are looking back at him...


	2. Chapter 2

Ben sees Finn and Poe. They stop walking equally abrupt. Finn knows through the force what is about to occur. Finn grimaces while he touches the bewildered Poe’s shoulders turning his body in the direction they were just walking in. Ever since Rey and Ben exited the X-wing and walked hand and hand toward the celebrating resistance fighters, Finn and Poe were shooting Ben judgmental looks. None of that is of any concern to Ben at this moment. He keeps walking. 

Not long after Rey and Ben presented themselves on Ajan Kloss the two simultaneously collapsed to the jungle’s firmament out of exhaustion and deteriorating condition. Both were taken to the base’s medic for treatment; that is where Ben is headed. He recovered and was discharged first. He has been exploring the base for a few days, trying to keep a low profile. Rey remained in a deep sleep. Now she is awake and being discharged. Ben watches her through the glass window as she smiles and speaks with two medical droids. A small object underneath her hand is levitating by her use of the force. An exhibition of her recuperation and returned strength. Sensing through the force his approach, Rey whips around in glee, “Ben!” she spouts, as she tosses the object toward him. He has just entered her presence behind her when he lifts his hand to catch his father’s chained dice. He had left the lucky charm in her hand as she slept. Ben is looking down at his hand when Rey bounds toward him. The two press together for a long hug. She pulls away first, “Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit strained. A bit blocked.” she states in her usually proper manner of speaking.

“I’m fine,” Ben replies, delighted by her concern, his mouth morphing into a grin. Ben clasps Rey’s hand, and begins pulling her forward. “You must come with me,” he says.

“Where?” she asks.

He responds, “It’s called a date!” the two race down the hall releasing squeaks of excitement. 

Ben takes her to Rose who is awaiting her arrival. Ben walks to his own quarters. He walks into General Leia’s room, a place he reluctantly accepted to be his dwelling for the duration of his stay on the base. He washes himself in a steamy shower. Then he dresses in a light gray garment. It has a high collar and Fradronian amethyst buttons spaced diagonally across the chest. He sits down at the vanity to gaze at himself in the mirror for a long moment. He has done this a few times over the last few days. He likes being able to see his healed face, no longer scared. For the first time while sitting there, he notices a holoprojector on his mother’s table. He taps the screen. A pale blue hologram appears of his father, an almost middle-aged Han Solo, he is smiling that mischievous grin of his. Ben finds the image surprisingly comforting. He needs more time still, but he knows from his reaction that he is already on the path to forgiving himself for his grievous act. The image flickers. Materializing beside Han is Leia etched in blue, the two gaze at each other affectionately with serene smiles. Memories from childhood long suppressed flood back to his mind. Resting poignantly on the last. His mother’s sacrifice for him and her final prompting for symbiotic sustainment of mutual surrender. The hologram flickers again and a snaggle toothed and cow lick haired young Ben join the moving portrait. Ben gazes at the family glitching in three-dimensional light and he feels his force energy vibrate. He is ready. He deactivates the projector and stands up.

Ben exits his quarters and walks swiftly down the corridor. BB-8 startles Ben as he beeps and flashes and rolls behind him as he walks. The droid has been following him since he left medical. It is the clingiest droid he has ever encountered. Though plenty more reasons exist he is sure it is one reason Poe has been giving him glares any time they make eye contact. Ben knows there are many people he needs to face, but each in their proper time. 

In a small clearing of the jungle Ben stands next to the Millennium Falcon. Standing in front of it, prepping it for departure, Chewbacca turns his large hairy body around to behold Ben. Ben has grown so much since Chewbacca has seen him last, he is almost unrecognizable, if not for his resemblance to his beloved companion Han. Chewbacca lets out a loud and long rolling growl. 

Ben replies, “I know.” 

Chewbacca continues to groan and groan the way any good authority would scold their godson. 

Ben listens while his eyes beg more and more for sympathy. Ben replies again in even greater Solo swagger, “I know.” 

Chewbacca bellows and shrieks before all goes quiet.

Ben answers him, “Alright! I will call you Uncle Chewy for old times sake.” Then he lifts his right hand and points it at his uncle, “But do not call me Benjamin!”

Chewbacca throws himself against Ben to have a long-awaited embrace.

Ben awaits near the back hatch of his father’s old ship as it lowers to the jungle ground spilling steam to each side. Walking through the dissipating fog, Rey steps forth toward her dyad. Ben feels as breathless as the first time he saw her, and feels the same pang in his gut too. “You look…” he begins and then trails off momentarily before concluding, “…like a princess.” Rey smiles as her demeanor seems to twinkle and glow. “Your hair… and your dress… are… astounding.” 

“Thank you.” Rey replies. “Where are we off to? she asks. 

He answers her, “Somewhere I have not been to since I was a kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben sits in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon with Rey in the co-pilot’s seat. He marvels at the controls. He inhales deep and exhales long. He is deep in thought, “… ever since I was a little boy...” he laments in a low whisper. He snaps from that thought, turns his head to look at Rey smittenly. He voices himself louder, “You ever have a dream of doing something… but… then… live a version better than how you dreamed?” Rey knows he is talking about her. Ben’s young self never would have known he would have a beautiful woman by his side the day he finally piloted his father’s legendary ship. Rey answers, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ben pauses to think a minute. He remembers. He reaches into his garment and pulls out his father’s lucky dice. He places the golden cubes of Aurodium over the hook hanging from the cockpit’s ceiling. The two share an elated glance. 

Simultaneously they turn their attention to the controls. They push colored buttons and flip silver switches. The blue semicircle glows at the back of the ship when the thrusters fire, setting in motion rushing wind that blows the surrounding foliage. The Millennium Falcon rises to an increasingly high hover. Ben slowly pushes up on a lever and the ship responds with increasing speed forward. Angling upward in its ascent it tilts to the left, then tilts to the right, before holding steady by his grip at the steering. Its obvious that its a clunky old ship. What is not obvious is how for so long he valued it as his rightful inheritance. The couple bounce up and down in their seats for a long while. The flight’s intensity diminishes as they transition into the blackness of space. Ben lurches his body sideways to punch at the control panel on the nava-computer, behind his left shoulder. After a few moments, the ship’s computer makes its precise calculations. Ben reaches above his head to flip a switch. The engine revs. He places his palm on the farthest lever in front of him. Rey locks eye contact as she places her hand on top of his. Together they shift down the lever. The stars surrounding them grow long enveloping the vessel in streaks of white light.

The Falcon suddenly appears from nothing as it exits hyperspace with a pop and a pause. It accelerates again to enter the atmosphere of a small planet. It slows as it flies into air space. Rey looks through the trapezium shaped windows at the large expanse of crystal waters. 

“An ocean planet?” she inquires with enthusiasm.

“An island planet”, Ben responds, as the landmass enters into sight. “This is Koessttassankka. Chewy, Han, and I had a run in with some hunters here some years ago.”

“Is it dangerous?” she asks.

“If we don’t upset the locals it isn’t,” Ben snickers with a side smirk. 

Rey furrows her eyebrows, a look of perplexion.

“You’ll love the night life here,” he assures her.

Rey’s face eases in trust as Ben softly lands The Falcon on coastal white sand.

Hand in hand the couple walk down the metal ramp and step onto the fine pale sand. Midsize amphibious creatures greet them. Their protruding eyes are wideset and large, purple sclera with black pupils. Their skin is thin, green, and moist with black tribal symbols. Four of them are standing in a row swaying side to side in unison that shakes the grass skirts around their waist. “These are Kang Kangs,” Ben proclaims, “they’re the sentient natives here. Don’t worry, they’re harmless.” 

“Their quite cute actually,” Rey decides. The natives hum one at a time reaching a harmony as they jump up, sway, shake, then stop.

“They want to give us something.” Ben motions for her to lower her arm the way he does. Two Kang Kangs hop forward and place a bone bracelet on each of their arms. Rey lifts her arm up close to inspect the jewelry, she shakes her wrist, and delights in its sound. Ben takes her hand and the two trot away from the beach toward the jungle, toward the sound of a drum beat.

They enter a small amphitheater and sit down at a table. “This time of year, this place becomes a major tourist planet.” 

“Tourist?” Rey queries as she watches an eclectic array of creatures filter into the theater and take seats.

“Yes. Tourism. Its what life forms do with leisure time.”

Rey offers a blank stare.

Ben refines, “Time not spent working or fighting in a war.” Ben’s face brightens. “We’ll both have a lot more of that now.”

The amassed crowd grows quiet. A group of Kang Kangs take the stage. They dance to the beat of the drum. They chant in unison. They spin darts of fire. It is all a captivating sight as daylight wanes generating new colors to highlight the sky. Fire torches ignite to give more light to the show. A parade of Kang Kangs hop toward their table to place a plethora of delectable food before them. Ben watches Rey remain still, hesitant, with a sense of overwhelm. Rey justifies her reaction, “I’m still not used to having… so much.” Ben slides his arm across the table and clasps her hand with tender compassion. He lifts his other arm to signal the Kang Kang, shaking his bone bracelet in the process. The servers return so a couple of plates can be removed. This offers Rey a greater sense of ease. She smiles in appreciation.

The planet is now dark as the performance ends. Ben clasps Rey’s hand as the two are ushered out of the theater back toward the beach. But Rey stops them with an abrupt halt as she gasps. Rey looks at the expanse and can hardly believe her eyes. She turns first to her side to see how the jungle trees have many outgrowths on their trunks that are glowing a neon blue. Rey admires the unique beauty of this planet before turning her head to run toward more. Her eyes are locked on the moving horizon of water. Ben trots a step behind her. He’s clinging to her hand as she drags him behind her; but they stop abruptly again to allow Rey to profoundly delight in what she notices next. Her eyes are transfixed on her footsteps. With every step the circumference of her foot illuminates with vivid blue light. She stomps with greater purpose to admire the magic of the blue as it spreads outward, like veins of lightning. She drags her foot across the sand to watch it streak blue before fading away. She takes just a few more steps forward then stops to adore the ocean waves softly crashing on the shore. The curl of each wave is irradiated in blue light. Rey hears her name spoken behind her. She turns to see Ben finish creating the shape of a heart in the sand with their initials inside. Rey delights in Ben’s romantic gesture. Ben is excited by Rey’s response. When the writing in the sand fades they continue to walk down the beach hand in hand.

They stop at a spot where more and more rocks protrude upwards. The tide pools. The water is shallow and placid and the blue is illuminating the perimeter of the rocks there. Ben picks up a small pebble and throws it into the water. It plops sending blue light upward and spraying droplets that make more blue splatters as it rains back down onto the water. “This way.” Ben says to encourage her to join him wading in the water. With water above their shins, the two shuffle their feet through the sand sending blue ripples outward. They shuffle farther away from the rocky area. Playfully the two splash and kick to continue indulging in the wonder of the phenomena. When the water settles Rey still sees blue strips swarm around her feet, being made by swimming critters. Rey marvels and then looks at Ben in pure glee. She closes her eyes to look at a different beauty. She wants to feel the force. She tunes into the power of the universe. As she exits that euphoria her mind remembers the first time Ben read her mind. His hand hovering beside her and his face so close to hers she could feel his voice when he said, “At night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island.” Rey opens her eyes startled to feel Ben’s face nuzzling in toward her neck. Rey pulls back, a hint of tears welling in her eyes. “You know what you told me… earlier… about living something better than you imagined. I know what you mean.” They both smile and breathe heavy. Ben’s big hands clasp at her hips to lift her up. Her arms hug behind his neck as he holds her against his pelvis spinning her around.

“One more thing to do”, Ben remarks, as they continue down the beach toward the cliffs. He has something special planned for them there…


	4. Chapter 4

Ben peeks his head inside the well-lit cave. He walks inside with intent. Rey follows behind, and is immediately enamored by the slowly floating glowing spheres. Smiling with curiosity she points her finger and awaits in anticipation for an orb to sail into it. Just as it nears the tip of her finger it seems to evade her by sailing in a different direction. This does not disappoint her, it intrigues her. She giggles indicating her delight in her new surroundings. The cave is pleasantly warm, it feels like a heavenly bath, and it sounds like one too. The cave has an eerie echo that ebbs and flows in pitch and volume. 

“Is that music?” Rey asks.

“It’s the sounds of the water flooding in and out of the deep caverns.” Ben explains, “It will intensify soon, at high tide.”

“It’s beautiful, hauntingly beautiful.” It made sense to her that he would bring her here. Hauntingly beautiful was an appropriate way to describe Ben Solo as she came to know him through the mask of Kylo Ren. Though it was not apparent to her at first glance, the Force helped her see he was a tortured and wounded man who longed for wholeness and peace despite his many actions on behalf of the dark side. Like her own self, he was long trapped by tainted history. That they were a dyad in the force, enemies turned allies, was also hauntingly beautiful. Such beauty would no doubt continue to escalate.

Rey feels overwhelmed by the moment and so excuses herself for a brief time of solitude in a cavern tunnel. Her life had progressed slowly and then evolved so quickly. From near isolation in the sands of Jakku, to the life of galactic war and intense jedi training. Her depth of feeling reached extremes for which the severe control required her whole depth of being. And yet the future she senses will require no less concentration and openness to change. Especially in this moment, Jedi training under Leia gave her profound insight into Ben’s mindset and familial heritage. She could admit that a lightsaber was not the sole heirloom she wished to inherit. And yet if there was anything the Skywalker family had taught her orphaned self; it was that familial inheritance had its risks. 

Rey steps boldly out from the comforting shelter of the tunnel and walks toward her dyad in the force. He has his back to her so Ben turns and Rey gazes at him. He looks so handsome in grey, a nice contrast to his dark hair. Rey takes one more step and then pauses. Ben turns to the side to show her his profile as he clears his throat. 

“Are you enjoying this planet Rey?” he asks in sincerity.

“This planet has a loveliness beyond my imagination”, she replies in equal sincerity. “But Ben…” she continues in a sterner tone, “I know. I know you’re hiding something from me. I sense it.”

Ben responds modestly, “What is it that you sense?”

Rey pauses a long moment giving what she will say more gravity as she speaks in a low tone, “I don’t feel naked when you look at me.”

Ben’s whole body shutters in shock as he cranes his head in her direction.

She continues, “You haven’t been trying to enter my mind and you won’t let me into yours. Why?”

Ben turns his whole body toward her. His middle and index fingers are on his neck rubbing in a circular motion. Rey furrows her eyebrows inquisitively. Ben stares at her as he steps closer. He places his two fingers on Rey’s neck and rubs the same yellow goo into her skin. Beneath his fingertips he feels her pulse increase. Rey remains still as she trusts in the unknown purpose behind this and his penetrating stare. Ben finishes and takes a few steps back. He leads Rey toward two parallel rocks at the center of the cave. The orbs sail around, parting from their path. Ben and Rey sit down facing one another.

Ben immediately closes his eyes. Though the force has connected them, staying together will be their choice, and defining the new nature of their relationship must be a collaboration. Ben keeps his eyes closed and begins to meditate. He needs to tap into the force for its perfect power and perfect timing to make this moment all he wants it to be for them as a couple. The tide is rising as they hear the culmination of the ocean’s melodic echo. Then the sand beneath their feet moistens and begins to glow. Ben opens his eyes and slowly moves his hand toward her. Rey recognizes this reenactment from their past and joins in to mirror him. Slowly their hands decrease the space between them. Though time has revealed them as mutuals in the force, time has also revealed that Rey was the sort of woman who could make kingdoms fall inside and out. She is his ideal yet intimidating ally. As their fingers touch Rey feels something small and cold touch the palm of her hand. She flips her palm upward but before she can determine what it is Ben has fallen to one knee at her feet. 

“Rey nobody from Jakku… redeemer of the galaxy… and my heart… will you marry me?”

Rey looks down at her hand to see a gold ring with small blue crystals in the shape of a butterfly. Then her vision quickly obscures from tears flooding into her eyes. Rey's shoulders fall forward as her throat chokes up. “Yes,” she manages to utter in a soft whisper.

Ben stands up bringing Rey to her feet with him. He takes the ring and slides it on her finger. Then he pulls her into a gentle embrace. Intuitively, they simultaneously lean in for a passionate kiss. It’s all the more euphoric when she feels Ben grant her access to his mind again. Although Rey is focused on the intimacy as their bodies interlock, she senses the swell of something external rushing toward them. Whatever it is it begins to encircle them in a blissful enrapture. Rey pulls away and opens her eyes to the vision of hundreds of butterflies with glowing blue wings flying around them. Ben who is searching her face for confirmation that he created a beautiful moment, receives it, when her eyes widen in surprised jubilation. Rey offers more confirmation than he would have expected in that moment when she taps her forehead to his and sends a thought of hers directly into his mind without speaking. “You’ll never be the King of Alderaan, but you’ll forever be the King of my heart.”

Ben replies back inaudibly, “Ours is the only kingdom I’ll ever need.”

Their moment dissolves when a butterfly lands on Rey’s hand. She admires it while it walks from the back of her hand onto her palm. It lifts off her skin and hovers in flight for a moment. It sprinkles tiny blue crystals onto her hand. She lifts her ringed hand up for comparison and makes the connection, “Ben!” she exclaims. Her engagement ring will always be tied to this, Ben’s majestic proposal.

The two exit the cave walking hand and hand along the sandy shore. Rey gestures to her neck, seeking an answer to his strange act. 

Ben responds without a movement from his lips, “It’s something the butterflies are attracted to. It’s what helped draw them to us.” The butterflies follow them out and escape into the night sky as a small shimmering flock.

“Do you feel the shift too? It’s a lot easier now isn’t it?” Rey questions silently.

Ben responds in silence, “To communicate without words? Yes, I feel it too. Our bond is strengthening. It’s one matter for the force to choose us to be one. Its another to bring our will in line with the force and agree to the union.”

“Now I understand, why you were shutting me out.”

“It was my plan to have it be a surprise—”

Ben can’t finish his mental communication because his grasp on Rey’s hand is being torn from his grip as he’s lifted into the air then tumbling down onto the sand. Something emerged from the sand beneath them. This was definitely not part of his plan. Ben shakes off his disorientation and scampers to the front of the creature. On the way, he feels Rey ask him what it is. 

“It’s an Illummillepion,” he connects. "It’s a large glowing millipede like creature with an exoskeleton.”

Rey and Ben re-convene at the front of it. Ben notices Rey’s dress has torn near the shoulder. Refocusing his attention on the threat, “I think we can subdue it.”

Ben stretches his hand into the air. Rey mimics him. Together they calm the creature’s erratic nervous system. It moves backwards then burrows back down under the sand as quickly as it arose. Rey breathes a sigh of relief. Ben does not.

“We need to go,” he telepaths while inducing Rey’s body forward with a push. “That was just a baby and I’m sure its parent will be along any—”

Ben is cut off by the eruption of sand directly in front of them. The two scamper back and assume defensive poses. Ben’s communication to Rey is swift as the two of them compel themselves up into the air and backflip to avoid the creature's attack with its pincers.

“This one won’t be subdued will it?” 

Ben shakes his head. “Did you catch on to how I gave you your ring?”

“I did,” Rey replies.

“Can you do that?”

“I’ll try.”

Ben directs his attention to the other feature of a grown creature. Its tail. Its tip is opening.

“Good, because it’s about to—”

The motion of the moment slows as Ben and Rey concurrently pull their lightsaber hilts from thin air. They use their combined power in the force to pull an object from a space far from their own. A yellow and turquoise light emerge as they each ignite their sabers. A plume of fire shoots out the creature’s tail down toward them. They both wield their bodies around and cross their sabers deflecting the stream of fire. The heat is enough to cause an instantaneous sweat and some blackening of their skin and clothes from emerging soot. Together they step their deflection further and further forward until the column of fire begins to singe the creature’s tail causing it to cease its attack and retreat back into the sand.

The couple de-ignite their sabers and double over in relief and heavy breathing. 

“What did I say about us not aggravating the locals?” Ben breathlessly pronounces with facetious words.

Rey laughs with a great heave of her breath.

Ben notices Rey’s heave of her chest causes her garment to detach from the final thread it was hanging by. He moves his hand up as he uses the force to hold the garment up, preventing Rey from inadvertently exposing her bare chest. Rey pauses for a moment to recognize the occurrence and the value behind his gesture. She lifts her hands to her dress and ties its pieces in a knot allowing him to release his force hold and lower his hand.

The two have resumed talking as their recent altercation with the creature has left them too tired for mental communication. They take their final steps on Koessttassankka sands as they are but yards away from the Millennium Falcon’s ramp. 

“That battle of Exegol cross saber deflection move came in handy again.” Ben remarks.

“Yeah. But let’s not leave our lightsabers at home the next time we’re tourists.”

Ben chuckles. They each begin to set foot on the ramp when Ben stops them. Before Rey can question what he’s doing, Ben sweeps her off her feet and bridal carries her up the ramp. In appreciation Rey reaches up and attempts to wipe some soot off Ben’s face, though she mostly just smears it.

Then she comments with one eyebrow raised and in a devious tone, “You know… the last time you did this you put me in hand cuffs not long after.”

Ben replies in a coy manner beginning to blush, “Were you?”

Now inside the Falcon, the two are startled by a great commotion. This was not in Ben’s plan either...

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2, Chapters 5-8, which will conclude "Volume 1" of 3 will be posted by June 20, 2020 for the #RestoretheDyad Twitter Hashtag event.


End file.
